Spirit's Passion
by Pewterfakeguy
Summary: When Matthew decides things aren't right, he takes a leap of faith.


Matthew was exhausted as he carried the box up the steep plateau. The day was dark and cool as he struggled up the slippery stone, the winter air flowing past his face. He was sent by Isaac to get some supplies from Patcher's Place. The box contained unusual things (a compass, containers, a large tent, ink, and a couple stacks of paper). Matthew chuckled as he remembered the puzzled look on Patcher's face as he asked him if he was having some sort of camp out, all Matthew could only respond by shrugging. Isaac didn't explain anything at all about the list. Matthew naturally caught suspicion that his father was up to something, but he wasn't too interested in that right now.

Garet had gone with Isaac the day before to meet up with Ivan. They should be back in about two weeks. Now Matthew and Tyrell had to watch the cabin along with Mt. Aleph, and Matthew was growing tired of the constant work. Every day there wasn't much to do besides chores. Matthew couldn't wait to get home so he could go to sleep. He never knew his father had to always deal with this kind of work. He wished he could have gone with them, at least so he could see his mother.

He was nearing the cabin before he made a quick look at the psynergy vortex literally feet from his home. He didn't like to look at it. Although it has gotten smaller, Isaac says that the size is unpredictable and for all they know it can swallow the cabin without a single warning. The only thing they could do was wait it out until it finally disappears. Matthew hoped they'll finally find out how to rid them from Weyard.

Lost in his deep thoughts, Matthew tripped on a protruding rock, dropping the box and everything in it. He immediately sat up and put everything in the box only to look up and see Tyrell trying his best to hold back his laughter. Matthew facepalmed himself, "Go on Tyrell, just stand there and laugh." Matthew stood up and gave Tyrell a playful push. Tyrell merely snickered. "Did you get everything?" He fumbled through the box and nodded.

Matthew entered the cabin and set the supplies to the side. He was relieved he'd finally made it home. He climbed down to find his room in a mess. There were clothes strewn across the floor, Tyrell's bed sheets were halfway on the ground, he couldn't get any lazier. Matthew cleaned up the mess before he went to lie down on his bed. When he had finally gotten comfortable, he let his mind wander.

Lately he couldn't help but miss his friends. Has it really only been a month since he's seen them? Karis went back to Kalay not long ago to study with her father. Rief is in Imil probably taking up the job as a healer. Amiti is in Ayuthay. Himi is back with her father. Eoleo is the Champan leader. Sveta is the queen of Morgal. Matthew felt like he was the only one without an importance. Now the only friend he has with him is Tyrell (Who's been annoying lately).

Unexpectedly Tyrell jumped down the ladder into the room. "Why're you lying down right now, it's only noon!" Matthew, a bit irritated glanced at him,_ speaking of the devil_. "Come on, get up. Why're you acting like this? Someone needs to be on lookout." Matthew was still lying down silently. He wasn't exactly in the mood to argue. Tyrell climbed up the stairs and left Matthew's sight. Matthew thought to himself for a second. "Fine, I'll go watch for the night." Tyrell didn't reply.

Matthew made his way upstairs and did a quick swoop with the telescope around Mt. Aleph. He didn't record much over the past few days, just a few stray Psynergy Vortexes, but nothing out of the usual. When he felt satisfied, he moved down to open up a small drawer. He took out the carving Sveta had given him before they left Belinsk. Matthew didn't tell his friends about it, he still kept it hidden. It was a carving of a Mountain Roc. Matthew admired he artwork for a few more second before he set it back in the drawer.

He sat there alone for what seemed like an eternity and left.

Downstairs he found Tyrell gingerly eating. He decided to fix dinner for himself. But as he was getting himself a plate, Tyrell grabbed a strange letter off of the shelf. "Whoops!" Matthew set the plate down and took the letter out of his hand, and seen it was from Belinsk. "When did this come!" He snapped. Tyrell nervously replied "Oh I jus-." Matthew immediately ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Matthew_

_I've decided to have Belinsk run a festival on the first full moon of winter. I would love if you Karis and Tyrell would attend._

_I'm going to be pretty busy this week but I'll have just enough time to have a bit of fun. You're more than welcome to stay in the castle for as long as you wish._

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Sveta_

Matthew was beyond irritated at Tyrell "How long did you know about this?" Tyrell backed up defensively "It just came in a couple weeks ago, and I just forgot to tell you…" Matthew had enough "We have to get to Belinsk as soon as possible!" Tyrell was confused "Wait, why?" Matthew gave the letter to Tyrell. "But don't we have to keep an eye out on Sol Sanctum" Matthew who was already getting ready suddenly became stunned. "Oh, yeah… That."Matthew shook off the guilt of leaving after his father needed their help. Tyrell saw the look on Matthew's face "Well, we've been watching Mt. Aleph for the past week and nothing really happened. We won't be in Belinsk for that long anyways."

"That's besides the fact that we have to leave right now." Matthew was nearly done getting ready. Tyrell unwillingly began to follow suit as he groaned. Matthew ignored him while he quickly ran upstairs to get his beastman friend's gift. He then wrote a note to his father in case he went looking for them and set it on the living room table "Better safe than sorry".

Matthew ran into his room and took all the coins out of his nightstand. "If we can't get there in time I don't know how I could make it up to her." Matthew cringed at the thought of her being disappointed in him. "We have about four days… Let's see, we might be able to get there in three days and have time to rest. Then we can be there wide awake on the night of the festival. Perfect."

"Are you ready?" Matthew swung the Sol Blade at his side. Tyrell came out of the room standing next to the door "Are you serious we're leaving now? Déjà vu!" Matthew grew impatient "Yeah, let's go…" He set off walking. Tyrell stayed where he was until he realized Matthew wasn't walking back.

* * *

><p>Well there it is. I thought about this one night and picked up my computer then made it happen. Determining on feedback I'm considering taking it a long way.<p>

Please review, this is my first story so please bear with me.

Cheers,

-Pewterfg


End file.
